vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 epilogue
Gods of Good The paladin god's Avatars continue to hunt down remaining demons and devils across the heavens in war parties. The god sits down at a simple table deep in his home. On the table is a simple oak wood box. Opening it he looks Inside at a single object within. "I think you chose to leave me this, I wish I could remember why?" Ambrosia's Avatars set deadly wards vs Evil at all pathways to the Heavens. Her church is now preaching that good or evil, lawful or chaotic must fight any demons or Devils found across the realms outside of the Abyss or the Hells for one year to restore balance. Any who are caught aiding them will be destroyed by their own magic. Gods of Neutrality The Oracle walks towards her dais accompanied by Azeron, Dak and Zel. "Well you three have played a dangerous game and fortunately things have stabilized... For now.." Dak stops just shy of the top tier out of respect. "I know we pushed beyond the original plan but the evil of the hells is once again contained, and fully annihalating the abyss. The realms are safe." Zel clenches his fist; "With new found power I will help you maintain order and stability among the gods of law. Things will only get better as order returns. The triumph and sacrifice of Bullock, Korthus, Darien and Arkondon will inspire many mortals to better themselves and others." Azeron walks to a window and looks down at Valeria's capital city lights sparkle far below in the early night. "Every great legend begins with another... and great destiny is sparked by the actions of the gods." "Well spoken, thank you all for tending your duties. We will speak again soon." Gods of Evil Melekus shreds another victim as his army's regroup in the mortal realms. Looking sideways at his guest. "Angelus! I think it's time we focus in a new direction." The vampire lord nods "Yes I will secure a staging point." Melekus turns back to the souls of his enemy's and failed servents... "where was I? Oh that's right, see this knife, it never dulls. Let me show you how good I am at skinning Forces of Chaos Battle the awsome Power's of the Hells and gain no ground... for now........ Powers that be The Oracle looks at the spector hovering at the entrance to her audience chamber. As her children depart to their realms. The goddess tenderly holds her pendent. "Return to you're sleep, nothing good can come from you're return." The chamber rumbles in response but the Spector makes no motion. "Threaten me all you wish! I hold all the keys to the locks and all the power within." The Spector's eyes change to a deeper hue! Suddenly the sun catches her eye as the sun god emerges as he lights the sky. The goddess looks back and the Spector of he who was is gone. The all mother slowly stands... Then her audience hall is suddenly filled with her most devout servents praying to her. A tall old cleric stands and bows. "Thank you for awnsering, how have we angered you? So that we can never do it again." The Oracle smiles, "You have never angered me child, why do you ask?" The man bows, because you have been silent to us all for almost a week! The goddess smiles "I had something to attend too, I am sorry you were afraid. Fear not for I have not and will never abandon my children... Be on guard troubled times are comming for the realms.